


A Little Bit of Sugar

by CosmicCollision



Series: Keithtober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Found Family, Keithtober 2019, M/M, Showing Appreciation, feel-good story, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCollision/pseuds/CosmicCollision
Summary: Keith has a sweet idea to celebrate a special day with Shiro and Adam, but he needs Hunk's help getting everything ready.





	A Little Bit of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Keithtober, based on the prompts that @98littleducks ( https://twitter.com/98littleducks ) posted. The prompt for day 2 is Sugar.
> 
> Here's the link to the tweet for anyone that is curious; https://twitter.com/98littleducks/status/1173951542271066112?s=09

“_ I have most of everything we need, just pick up some sugar on your way here _.”

Simple enough instructions and Keith was more than willing to replace all of the ingredients Hunk ended up using on this cake. But there was one slight issue.

Keith had no idea what sugar to buy.

He was crouched in front of the shelf at the store, his mind whirling. Dark brown sugar. Light brown sugar. Confectioners sugar. _ Which one was he supposed to get?_

He didn’t want to, but he pulled out his phone and dialed up Hunk. It rang a few times before he answered.

“Hey man, you running a bit late?” He didn’t sound angry, Keith wasn’t sure if Hunk had it in him to feel real anger, but he sounded a bit curious. He was, after all, a bit of a gossip. He and Allura had bonded over their shared interest of everything that they had no business knowing.

“Yeah, um, just a bit. I’m…” He swallowed his pride. “I’m at the store, and there are a lot of different types of sugar. I have no idea which one you need.”

There was a soft chuckle on the other end. “I’m sorry, man. I know you don’t bake a lot, I should have been more specific. There should be bags of granulated sugar, Domino is the best brand. It’s a yellow and white bag with big blue writing on it.”

Glancing back at the shelves, Keith grabbed the bag that Hunk had described. “Found it. Do you need anything else while I’m here?”

“Nah, that’s everything. I don’t want to make you hunt through the whole store on your own. How long did it take you to find the baking aisle?”

Keith quickly made his way to the self-checkout line, ignoring the question entirely. “I’ll see you soon Hunk. I really appreciate the help.” Then he hung up before his friend had the chance to rib him over this any further.

The drive to Hunk and Shay’s apartment was short, and when the door opened after his knock, he was greeted by an amused Hunk. “Hey man, glad you found us okay.”

Keith slipped in and took off his shoes. “Yeah, google maps was a big help.” H glanced around seeing the clean and tastefully decorated living space. “The place looks great. You guys made it look so homey. You can’t even tell my apartment has someone living in it.”

Hunk laughed at that. “Well, you’re barely in it, flying all over the place for the Blade. And Shay was really excited to learn about Earth culture, so we had a lot of fun decorating the place. I made sure to have some crystals in here for her though, she never said it but I knew she wanted some.” He gestured to the bookshelf next to the TV, which was covered over every inch. Children’s books for learning how to read, different cookbooks, and small crystals on display, both from the Balmera and Earth.

“You’re a really good guy, Hunk. Shay is one lucky rock.” They ambled over to the kitchen where Keith placed down the sugar. “And I am really lucky to have you as a friend. Thanks for your help today.”

“Hey, it’s my pleasure! Baking cakes is what I do for fun in my free time, you’re literally asking me to enjoy myself. Plus, we haven’t seen each other in forever. Not since the last dinner at Altea.” Hunk busied himself with pulling out bowls and whisks, measuring cups and cooking spray. “Plus, I think it’s really sweet, you doing this for Shiro and Adam. They’re gonna love it.”

Keith gave a warm smile. “I hope so. Now, tell me what I need to do.”

*~*~*

Once the baking was done and the cake had cooled for a few hours (during which Hunk beat Keith at multiple video games), they got to decorating. Hunk, with the better penmanship of the two, wrote down what Keith had wanted, centering it nicely in purple icing.

“And now for the final touch,” Keith announced, grabbing a small plastic toy from his bag. When Hunk caught sight of it he laughed, watching as Keith set it on the side of the cake, right next to the heartfelt message.

“This is perfect, Keith. They’re gonna love it.”

The two stood for a moment Keith lost in memories and Hunk giving him a moment to himself. Then he started moving around the kitchen once more. Ready to start cooking dinner for the guests he and Shay were going to host that night.

*~*~*

Everyone had arrived before Shiro and Adam. Krolia had brought Kolivan with her. Allura, Coran, and Romelle had made the trip from Altea. Lance had flown in from Cuba. Pidge had convinced the entire Holt family to make an appearance.

Everyone was enjoying the spread of food Hunk had prepared with Keith’s help (although he had been more helpful when he stayed out of the way and passed things when Hunk asked for them). When the front door opened, everyone dropped everything to greet the two men standing in the doorway.

Shiro, naturally, had not bothered to change out of his uniform. Adam, on the other hand, had changed into something more appropriate for a friendly get-together.

Once the greetings had quieted down, Krolia led the two into the dining room, where Keith was waiting with the covered cake.

“I’m not sure if you guys remembered, which is okay, I nearly forgot too. But today is a really important day.” Keith turned to the cake, pulling off the lid, revealing Hunks beautifully written words; _ Thank You For Being My Dads._ “On this day ten years ago, you two officially adopted me. And I couldn’t have been given a more caring family.”

Shiro has tears in his eyes, and Adam is patting his back. Their friends and loved ones around them are getting teary-eyed, Lance and Hunk leaning on each other while Coran sobs loudly next to them.

“I just wanted to remind you guys how much I appreciate everything you do for me and thank you for raising me to be the man I am now. I would have been in a much different situation if Shiro hadn’t decided he wanted to help the little gremlin that stole his car.” At that everyone laughed, looking to the toy replica of the car he had stolen sitting on the cake.

“Well, Shiro may be too choked up to say anything,” Adam announced, walking over to where Keith was standing, “but we are so proud of everything you have done. And we were so lucky to find you, and I thank whatever force in the universe brought you and Shiro together that day.”

Shiro was nodding enthusiastically behind him and rushed forward to bring them all into a group hug. Needless to say, some dust got in Keith’s eyes that night.

And he loved spending it with all the people that mattered the most to him. His family, both by birth and by choice.

Everyone he cares about, and that care for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @_MissCosmic_  
( https://twitter.com/_MissCosmic_?s=09 )


End file.
